bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Armor Nevsky
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50325 |no = 878 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 135 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 78, 82, 86, 90 |normal_distribute = 21, 11, 10, 8, 21, 11, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118 |sbb_distribute = 21, 6, 5, 6, 21, 5, 3, 6, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 3, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A heavily armored soldier who appears in the tales about the migration of a group of refugees towards Elgaia. After arriving before Lucius's gate, Nevsky sensed an incoming attack from the God Army. Seeing that another man was attempting to use his own body as a blockade against the attack to buy the refugees more time to escape, Nevsky silently made his way towards him, joining his blockade with his arms stretched out beside him. There are no records left stating what happened to him following this, but the fact that many refugees were able to make it safely to Elgaia may be proof that his attempt to protect them was successful. |summon = Aneil has grown so much. Even if I've discarded my past, I take pride in what he's become. |fusion = It is difficult to say that as long as one keeps trying, their efforts will bear fruit for sure. |evolution = When we fight for those precious to us alongside people we treasure, we become even more powerful. | hp_base = 4174 |atk_base = 1353 |def_base = 1499 |rec_base = 1075 | hp_lord = 6117 |atk_lord = 1804 |def_lord = 1984 |rec_lord = 1554 | hp_anima = 6859 |rec_anima = 1356 |atk_breaker = 2002 |def_breaker = 1786 |atk_guardian = 1606 |def_guardian = 2182 |rec_guardian = 1455 |def_oracle = 1885 | hp_oracle = 5820 |rec_oracle = 1851 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Eternal Hymn |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments and critical hits from enemies & adds very small chance of reducing damage taken to 1 |lsnote = 5% chance |lstype = Defense |bb = Sacred Bastion |bbdescription = Boosts Def for all allies for 3 turns & slightly reduces damage taken for 3 turns |bbnote = 85% boost to Def, 25% damage reduction |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Imperial Decree Formation |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & greatly reduces damage taken for 1 turn |sbbnote = 40% reduction |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50324 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Leaders of El Gaia |addcatname = Nevsky3 }}